


Orbit

by hyosgardens



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rejection, dedicated to fae, dedicated to wjc, definitely angst i was yelled at, i cannot write romance so instead i cause problems, implied cheating i'm so sorry blame wjc, just a little bit of angst for fun, marriage woohoo!, perhaps some unrequited love, rejection? REJECTION??, unhealthy coping mechanisms but like probably not what you think, ution implied, very intense pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/pseuds/hyosgardens
Summary: Before he had ruined everything, before he had made the biggest mistake of his life, Seungjun was merely a star far out of Hyojin's orbit.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion, Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK, Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! it's still 2020 where i am but i hope u all have a fantastic day
> 
> this is the product of yet another prompt night, but i have to give full credits to fae who wrote the opening conversation between hyojin and changyoon as a prompt <3 mwah ilu thank you for that masterpiece

“Alright you,” Changyoon sang loudly as he opened the door. “Come with me.”

Hyojin rolled his eyes and let out a loud sigh before standing up. “Where are we going?”

“To the noodle place on the corner of the street.”

“No, we’re not.”

“Dude, it’s been ages since we've gone there, and they don’t do deliveries or takeaway,” Changyoon whined, _“Please,_ let’s just go.”

Hyojin crossed his arms. “Only if Seungjun doesn’t have a shift today.”

“Get over him.”

“No.”

“Do you like being miserable?”

“No.”

“Get over him.”

“Yoon,” Hyojin said in a sharp tone, “I would love to forget him but he plays on my mind constantly. Just seeing him makes me want to die, so I’d rather not risk going to his workplace.”

“But hear me out,” Changyoon said, placing his palms together in front of his lips, “they have the best noodles.”

“Even the best food turns disgusting if some turd is lying next to it,” Hyojin gave back. “I. Am. Not. Going,” he persisted. “Just go in and see if he's there. If he isn’t, I'll gladly join you.”

“I’m sorry, but my social anxiety is a little too high to just wander into a restaurant, ask if a certain someone works there and then walk right back out.”

“You can just go look, you don’t have to ask.”

“Don’t make me go spy on a fucking noodle shop…”

“Ask your boyfriend then.”

Changyoon arched an eyebrow, “You think very highly of Minkyun if you expect him to be able to do anything discreetly,” he remarked. “Anyway, stop being so petty. He rejected you like half a year ago, just accept it and move on. Be the bigger man and go down some soup.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hyojin, please,” Changyoon said patiently. “It’ll be fine.”

“What will be fine? Going there, having to potentially speak to Seungjun again, having to stay in his surroundings for two hours while pretending to not be incredibly distracted?”

“You loved that place.”

“The combination of good food and him made it heaven. Currently one of those angels had turned the soup sour.”

“Dramatic.”

“Changyoon, this conversation is over,” Hyojin said as he walked to his bedroom and towards his desk.

“Shall I introduce you to someone else?” Changyoon said as he trailed behind the other, “Maybe you can forget Seungjun then.”

“Stop trying to make me get over him.”

“So you do like being miserable?”

Hyojin sighed and sat at his desk, looking up at the other. “Are you done torturing me?”

“Am I ever?”

“You’re lucky I can’t afford a place by myself.”

With a light chuckle, Changyoon rested a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Hyojin, I don’t know what happened, but please, find a way to accept it.”

“Exactly, you don’t know what happened, so stop trying to force me to forget.”

“Why won’t you tell me properly?” Changyoon asked, stepping back and sitting down on the edge of Hyojin’s bed. 

“There isn’t that much to tell. I had a big fat crush on him for about a year, we became friends and I stupidly asked him to meet me on the last day of college.”

“If it was just that, you wouldn’t have been cooped up in your room for days.”

“Well, something happened,” Hyojin shifted his eyes away at the memory, “I had my reasons.”

“So you’re making me none the wiser?”

“Yoon-”

Changyoon raised a hand, “It’s fine. Alright, no noodles for me. I’ll go order something else.”

“Why won’t you just go alone? Or with Minkyun?”

“It’s our spot,” Changyoon grinned, “I’ll just feel dumb being there without you.”

A faint smile grew on Hyojin's face, feeling a little appreciative yet guilty. He turned towards his desk and a clip forcefully played in his mind, a small movie taking place behind a shed next to their campus. 

It was just him and Seungjun, staring at each other. One of them confused, the other anxious.

::

“You can't tell anyone, Hyo,” Seungjun's eyes were wild with something Hyojin couldn't place, damp from the tears that wouldn't fall. “I'm so, so sorry.”

Hyojin stared at him in silent shock. He didn’t know what to do with himself, what to do with the information Seungjun had just told him.

“We weren't even supposed to know each other until you had graduated. I- I don't know why it changed, I fucked something up coming back here.” His hands were trembling, clearly longing to hold, to touch Hyojin, but they stayed resigned by his sides.

Questions burned through Hyojin's mind like flames through a forest. "What... what else changed?"

Seungjun looked absolutely destroyed. "If I tell you, I don't know what else I could ruin."

Hyojin clenched his jaw, closing his eyes. "Tell me, Jun."

There was a pregnant silence, and it made the ache in Hyojin's heart worse.

::

Seungjun was desperately in love with Hyojin. There wasn't a moment in his waking life he didn't think of him, of being with him, of doing anything at all with him. At night, his dreams were haunted by his pretty face, bright eyes watching him expectantly, a gentle smile gracing his small features. He would hold his hand out to Seungjun, but every time he took it, Seungjun woke up.

Before he had ruined everything, before he had made the biggest mistake of his life, Seungjun was merely a star far out of Hyojin's orbit. They had met in passing, fleeting moments that left bright flashes in Seungjun's memory. Each time, Hyojin held no recognition of him. Each time, Seungjun fell further into the hole that he dug himself.

_I just look up to him,_ he told himself. _He's just a nice person, everyone likes him._

That was until Jaeyoung introduced Hyojin as his boyfriend. The fiery disgust that clawed its way through Seungjun never truly burnt out. He saw Hyojin, and his heart swelled. He saw Jaeyoung, his classmate, his _friend,_ and a bitter, growing anger flooded his veins. But Hyojin graduated, started anew, and the pair broke it off.

Seungjun was happier than he should have been.

The graduation party marked the start of his true relationship with Hyojin, whose brilliant laughter sparkled in his ears with each of his ridiculous comments. This time, Hyojin remembered him.

They became close very quickly, probably too quickly. But Seungjun ignored the searing infatuation inside of himself, desperate to keep a good impression on the other. They spent hours on the phone together, met at coffee shops and hung out when Seungjun should have been studying for his exams. Hyojin would nag and pester, begging him to do at least a little revision, and somehow he would manage to persuade Seungjun to sit down and stare at his books. After only a few months, they started living together. Jaeyoung called him a changed man.

The sky came crashing down around him one day as he walked in on Hyojin sitting delicately in someone else's lap, small hands cupping his cheeks as they kissed. Seungjun was slammed with the same intense feeling of bitterness as he watched on in silence. He learned quickly to hide his hatred for Lee Changyoon, but Hyojin always seemed to be able to tell what he was thinking, eyes lit with a warning. Seungjun plastered on a smile.

Of course, this hatred grew deeper, into a burning rage when he returned home one day to find Hyojin sobbing into his hands at the kitchen table, his phone lying face-up and revealing his heartbreak. Call after call from Changyoon was ignored, the vibrations like a terrible earthquake against their silence. Until Seungjun grew fed up with the shattering, reaching the device in two easy strides and bringing the phone to his ear swiftly.

_"Hyojin, I'm sorry-"_

"Hyojin doesn't want to speak to you right now," Seungjun snarled. "He'd appreciate it if you'd kindly _fuck off."_

Through broken sobs, Hyojin managed to tell him he had caught Changyoon cheating. A tiny dance major he'd never seen before laid out on Changyoon's bed. Seungjun felt like a pot of boiling water, fighting to keep himself level-headed as he comforted him. Never speak to him again, he advised. So Hyojin didn't.

Things returned to normal for a while. Perhaps, even, things were starting to work in Seungjun's favor. The hopeless pining he had felt as a college student had melted into a soft adoration for the other, patiently waiting for him to realize the truth. He had considered, occasionally, confessing. Hyojin was still his roommate, still spent hours upon hours nagging and laughing and caring about him. Seungjun and Hyojin, never apart. It was bound to happen sometime, Seungjun thought. 

But one day Hyojin came home with a wistful look in his eyes. The soft, gentle smile he only got when he thought about someone he loved. Seungjun was desperate for that look to be his, to be for him. Of course, it wasn't.

Park Minkyun was everything Seungjun couldn't be. And it remained that way, up until now. He was the kindest person they had ever met, even to Seungjun, who had at first treated him like he was the scum of the earth. Minkyun wormed his way into someone Seungjun could actually respect. He was lovely to Hyojin, so clearly, definitely, absolutely in love with him. An entire year passed without incident. And then another.

Hyojin was married to Minkyun in the autumn. It was breathtaking, if Seungjun was honest with himself. Beautiful, perfect, exactly what Hyojin deserved. But the bitter longing in Seungjun's heart still remained.

So he did something about it.

Truth be told, he had no idea how he did it. How he wished it upon himself and actually caused it to happen. But Seungjun put himself back in time, to before his true meeting with Hyojin, to make him love him first.

::

Hyojin had never known what to feel about what he had learned. That he had already been _married,_ to the man of his dreams. To _Changyoon's boyfriend._ That he had once been in love with Changyoon himself, who had disappointed him severely.

So, he avoided the truth.


End file.
